November 28, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The November 28, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 28, 2005 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Summary RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff planned to hold an all-talent meeting in the middle of the ring on RAW Monday night to voice his frustrations on how his roster had failed him at Survivor Series. But when he demanded that all of the Superstars and Divas come to the ring, no one responded. Bischoff then said that he'd go to them and fire the first person he saw. Before he could leave the ring, however, Mr. McMahon sauntered to the ring. McMahon said that it was Bischoff who failed at Survivor Series and reminded him that he believes in the saying that “perception is reality.” He said that if Eric Bischoff is perceived as a failure, then RAW is perceived as a failure. And if RAW is perceived as a failure, then Mr. McMahon is perceived as a failure. He said that he is a lot of things to a lot of people, but one thing he is not is a failure. The Chairman then gave the GM an ultimatum. Bischoff had to set a goal and accomplish it. If he failed at this task, then Mr. McMahon said he might have to find a new GM. Bischoff plead his case that there's no one that can do as good a job as him. And with that Shane McMahon came out and told Bischoff that he was born to do his job. Later in the show, after becoming annoyed by one of Maria's interview questions, Bischoff stated that his goal would be to never hear Maria ask another stupid question again and set up a match between her and Kurt Angle. Angle said that he was a gentleman and offered to give Maria a hug and just walk away, but it was a trap. After a brief embrace, Angle hoisted her up for an Angle Slam. But before the match could finish, John Cena came to Maria's rescue. With that, Chris Masters hit the ring and locked the WWE Champion in the Master Lock. Angle and The Masterpiece double-teamed The Champ and Bischoff set a new goal. He wanted Cena to tap out and lose the WWE Championship. So, the GM set up a Triple Threat, No Disqualification, No Countout Submission Match among Masters, Angle and Cena. Masters has the Master Lock, Angle has the ankle lock, but Cena is not known for using submission maneuvers. He didn't even have to lose the match to lose the WWE Championship. Once again, the odds were stacked against the WWE Champion. Angle and Masters double-teamed Cena to start, but with the WWE Championship on the line, that allegiance did not last long. Angle was able to counter an FU attempt by Cena into the Ankle Lock, but Masters broke it up by hooking Angle in the Master Lock. Cena was able to recover in time to break that up before Angle submitted. Angle then recovered and was able to turn the tables on Masters and hook The Masterpiece in the ankle lock. Cena made the save once again, keeping his hopes of retaining alive. Angle's frustration grew, and he went for a steel chair. Angle went in for the kill on Cena, but The Champ telegraphed it and kicked the chair into Angle's head. With Angle knocked out on the outside, Cena seized the chair and nailed Masters in the back of the leg. He followed it up with a second blast to the leg and pulled out an STF. Masters tapped out and Cena had once again overcome all the odds. After his win, Mr. McMahon was shown backstage with his son Shane and said that next week it would be time to take out the trash. Earlier in the show, Triple H addressed the crowd. He faced Ric Flair the night before at Survivor Series in a Last Man Standing Match, and after three Pedigrees and a sledgehammer blow, he landed Flair in the hospital. The Game said that there's not a single man in the back that would look him in the eye, but then Big Show's music hit and the largest athlete in the world strode to the ring. Big Show said that he's known Triple H for a long time and he's let a lot of the things the Cerebral Assassin has done slide. A few weeks ago he told Triple H that his time was coming, and that his time is now. He asked The Game if he was man enough to fight him right then and there, but Triple H retreated and lived to fight another day. After Triple H left the ring, Big Show was joined by his partner Kane and the World Tag Team Champions took on Snitsky and Tyson Tomko. Snitsky and Tomko may be big, but they were no match for the tag team champs. Plus, Shawn Michaels took on Carlito in singles action. Carlito said that Shawn Michaels had failed in leading Team RAW to a victory at Survivor Series, and that was not cool. Carlito went on the offensive right away and slapped HBK and spit apple in his face. Carlito targeted Michaels’ lower back in the early going and seemed to have HBK on the ropes. The Showstopper looked primed to make a comeback, but when he tried one of his patented kip ups, his knee buckled. Carlito then attacked the newly injured body part with relentless aggression. Michaels was able to come back, but when he went for Sweet Chin Music, he couldn't plant his foot due to his injury. Carlito hit a DDT, but was only able to get a two-count. Michaels came back again, but encountered the same problem when he went for Sweet Chin Music a second time. HBK refused to give in to his injury, though, and used the top rope for added leverage and connected on a third attempt at Sweet Chin Music and picked up the win. The Divas were also in action on RAW. Mickie James and Ashley teamed up with Women's Champion Trish Stratus to take on Victoria, Candice and Torrie Wilson. Mickie James was able to hit Trish's Stratusfaction on Victoria and went for the cover. Torrie came in to break it up, but Trish was able to cut her off, allowing Mickie to get the pin. Mickie ran to the outside and grabbed Trish's Women's Championship belt and celebrated in the ring. Realizing it wasn't her belt, she backed down a bit and handed it to a perplexed-looking Trish. And Trevor Murdoch picked up a huge win, shocking Shelton Benjamin when he was rolled up with a handful of tights. After the match on WWE.com Unlimited, Murdoch said that he was focusing his attention on Ric Flair and the Intercontinental Championship. Results ; ; *Shawn Michaels defeated Carlito (13:30) *Kurt Angle vs. Maria ended in a no contest *Ashley, Mickie James & Trish Stratus defeated Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson & Victoria (4:20) *Trevor Murdoch defeated Shelton Benjamin (3:10) *Kane & The Big Show © defeated Snitsky & Tyson Tomko to retain the World Tag Team Championships (1:30) *John Cena © defeated Chris Masters and Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat No Holds Barred Match to retain the WWE Championship (7:01) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery November_28,_2005_Raw.1.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.2.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.3.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.4.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.5.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.6.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.7.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.8.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.9.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.10.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.11.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.12.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.13.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.14.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.15.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.16.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.17.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.18.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.19.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.20.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.21.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.22.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.23.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.24.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.25.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.26.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.27.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.28.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.29.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.30.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.31.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.32.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.33.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.34.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.35.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.36.jpg November_28,_2005_Raw.37.jpg External links * Raw #653 results * Raw #653 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events